


ИРУКА, КОТИК И БЕЛАЯ МАСКА

by LazyRay



Series: Ирука, Котик и Белая Маска [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Gen, Temporary Amnesia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3211262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Подарок для Mor-Rigan, которая хотела Ирука+Тензо+Какаши, так или иначе</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	ИРУКА, КОТИК И БЕЛАЯ МАСКА

Вообще-то, Ирука и не собирался никуда сворачивать. Ему всего-то надо было пройти по главной улице до конца, а там уже и до базара рукой подать. Но вот дёрнуло же что-то заглянуть в узкий проулок между закрытыми еще магазинчиками.  
Человек этот сидел, скорчившись, свернувшись в клубочек за грудой коробок почти у самого чёрного входа в магазин старого Куми. Ирука сам не помнил сколько сотен раз заходил к старику полюбоваться на его почти бесконечные стеллажи с книгами, а чтобы он ушел отсюда без покупки – а было ли такое? Целое состояние оставил на прилавке этого магазинчика! Много чудесных находок совершил среди разнообразных книг на полках. А вот такую находку встречал впервые. Да еще в центре! Да тут даже ночью толпы ходят... хотя, может, потому никто и не углядел раньше, что привыкли считать район самым благополучным и безопасным.  
Ирука очень осторожно приблизился к сидевшему прямо на земле человеку. Мало ли кто это может быть! Взрослый мужчина, в светлых рубашке и штанах, пижама что ли? Пьяный? Не похоже, не пахнет. Спит или...  
Мужчина дышал. По крайней мере, жив.  
\- Эй, – позвал Ирука, останавливаясь за пару шагов. – Эй, с вами всё в порядке?  
Даже не шелохнулся. Пришлось плюнуть на осторожность и подойти ближе: не мороз, конечно, но всё же отнюдь не жарко ночью, осень, как-никак, на дворе. Похоже, придется-таки идти к старику Куми и просить помощи: сам Ирука этого дяденьку до больницы точно не дотащит. Может, помощник старика будет на месте...  
\- Эй, – Ирука тихонько потряс несчастного за плечо, – очнитесь.  
Ирука едва не подскочил на месте, когда несчастный внезапно дернулся и открыл глаза.  
\- Можете встать?  
Но тот не отвечал и только смотрел на Ируку своими огромными темными глазищами.  
\- Что ты будешь делать, – пробормотал Ирука. – В кои-то веки выходной. Вставайте уж, потопали в больницу.  
  
  
Вечером того дня Ирука валялся на кровати и лениво перелистывал журнал, подхваченный где-то на ходу. Ничто на глянцевых страницах не завладело его вниманием, а вставать за какой-нибудь книгой было лень. Но и спать было ещё рано, так что, хочешь не хочешь, придется заставить себя оторвать задницу от мягкой постельки и как-то шевелиться, пока эта самая лень не заела окончательно.  
Внезапный шорох из гостиной... да нет, даже не шорох, намёк на шорох, колебание воздуха, предчувствие, заставило Ируку подняться с кровати и пойти расследовать, что там заявилось по остатки его ужина. «Кошка, – почему-то подумалось, – наверняка, кошка». Хотя никакой кошки у него отродясь не было (а почему он не попробовал завести себе кошку?), да и по соседству не видал он котят... ну а вдруг?  
Однако ж, никто не драл старенький диванчик, не валялся на ковре в центре комнаты, и не свешивал нахально свой длинный хвост с полок с книгами. Задумчиво застыв на пороге, Ирука подумал, что может, у его гостя и пушистая голова и, наверняка, острые коготки, но это еще не делало его менее человеком.  
\- Ну, привет.  
Незваный гость, съёжившийся в углу, поднял голову, и Ирука узнал эти огромные темные глаза. Круглые, как у кошки.  
\- Я, конечно, всегда рад гостям, даже непрошенным, но зря вы из больницы сбежали.  
Ему не ответили. Сбежавшего пациента, надо полагать джонина, да еще и в таком неадекватном состоянии, скоро хватятся и начнут искать. Хотя вряд ли они заглянут к скромному учителю, даже если и вспомнят, кто притащил такую роскошную добычу на их белые койки.  
\- Ну, котик, и что мне с тобой делать?  
Оставлять его одного, на всю голову, простите, ушибленного, не хотелось. Даже чтобы бежать за помощью. Хотя завтра придется, как ни крути.  
\- Может, чаю? – слабо проговорил Ирука.  
Ещё б ему ответили.  
Ирука присел на диванчик (стараясь не делать резких движений) и озадаченно поскрёб в затылке. Темные глаза следили за ним.  
\- Бедолага, что с тобой случилось-то? Страшно подумать, – хотя на лице и руках не было никаких следов пережитого, это еще ничего не значило. – И почему никто не следит за тобой?  
Тишина.  
\- Ты б хоть с пола встал?  
Остаток вечера пришлось посвятить изучению дикой фауны. В результате долгих тщательных экспериментов выяснилось, что приблудный «котяра», слава богу, не буйный, на людей не бросается. Есть не просит: предложенная чашка с рисом удостоилась недоуменного взгляда. Ну, хотя бы воды он согласился принять и выпить, даже если пришлось придерживать чашку. После этого прогресса «котика» удалось – путем заманиваний и бесконечных уговоров – переместить на мягкий диванчик. Укрыв задремавшего гостя одеялом, Ирука пошел в спальню и измученно свалился на свою кровать.  
Ничего себе выходной!  
  
  
Утром, еле продрав глаза, и со стоном выползая в гостиную, Ирука вспомнил о своём прибавлении в семье и едва не удрал обратно под одеяло. Но работа ждать не будет, а мочевой пузырь настойчиво звал в ванную. Да и желудок упрямо настаивал на дозаправке. Подозрительно покосившись на диванчик, точнее на торчащую из-под одеяла пушистую макушку, Ирука прокрался в ванную, где на скорую руку привел себя в порядок, а потом столь же осторожно проскользнул на кухню.  
Но, надо полагать, возня всё-таки разбудила его гостя, и, захлопывая холодильник, Ирука встретил уже привычный взгляд круглых глаз. Как ни прискорбно для гордости тренированного чунина упоминать об этом, но Ирука едва не взвизгнул от неожиданности, определенно подскочил на полметра, и выпустил из рук коробку с молоком. Ладно, хоть яйца не уронил, плакал бы тогда его завтрак. Молчаливый гость молниеносно подхватил коробку и протянул её обратно.  
\- Спасибо, – сказал Ирука. – На стол поставь.  
Его послушались. Чудеса! Осторожно выложив на стол яйца, и поставив сковородку на огонь, Ирука покосился налево.  
\- Слушай, как тебя звать-то? Называть взрослого мужика котиком даже про себя – как-то оно... знаешь ли. Не очень.  
Конечно. Молчание и пустой взгляд.  
\- Ну, котик, сам виноват, – вздохнул Ирука и чуть истерично хихикнул.  
Приглядывая за омлетом одним глазом, а вторым – следя за Котиком (невозмутимо усевшимся за стол), Ирука раздумывал, что же делать. Хотя, что тут долго думать: на работу идти придется, а там уж можно послать как-нибудь весточку в больницу, чтобы не искали свою пропажу по всей Конохе.  
Кушать пришлось под наблюдением, но, к счастью, вскоре загадочный Котик уставился в собственную тарелку с омлетом и нерешительно взял в руки ложку, которую ему выдали. Ирука выдал еще и палочки, и вилку: мало ли чем привыкли есть люди; оставалось только надеяться, что Котик не возьмет эти самые палочки и с той же невозмутимостью не вгонит их хозяину в глаз, ясно же что у этого красавца не все дома. Хотя для джонина он казался необычно тихим и уютным, не считая тяжелого взгляда.  
\- Ты только не волнуйся, Котик, – брякнул Ирука и рассмеялся. – Ладно, хватит мне ржать над собой, пора валить. Я на работу, а если за тобой придут дяденьки в белых халатах, не царапайся.  
Похихикивая над идиотичностью своих же собственных речей, Ирука мигом собрался и сбежал из дома навстречу шуму и суете – обычным составляющим своего рабочего дня. Гостя своего он оставил на диване, свернувшимся клубочком под одеялом и мирно сопящим во сне – на умиление смотрящему.  
Днем, в сутолоке забот, Ирука вспоминал иногда своего такого восхитительно тихого гостя. Он не надеялся застать его дома по возвращении: наверняка его уведут уведомленные о местонахождении пропажи врачи. В больнице Котику будет всяко лучше.  
Поэтому Ирука даже не удивился, когда дом встретил его пустотой. Скинул захваченные из школы свитки на диван и завалился спать.  
  
  
Он проснулся среди ночи от ощущения, что где-то рядом что-то происходит. Мог бы поклясться, да и клялся старым друзьям за кружкой чего-нибудь веселого, что не было у него такого чутья до работы в школе, чтоб этих детишек! Помнится, они с коллегами даже как-то подумывали предложить, чтобы все чунины через это проходили для повышения квалификации, но решили, что уж больно жестоко...  
Ирука широко зевнул, дрыгнул ногой несколько раз, сбрасывая спутавшееся одеяло, встал и побрел в гостиную, заранее зная, что, точнее, кого он там увидит.  
Он был прав и в то же время ошибался. Конечно, незваный гость – Котик – был тут. Сидел на диване, аккуратно отодвинув в сторону сваленные как попало свитки. А вот на ковре перед ним сидел на корточках более опасный ночной призрак: мужчина в облегающей форме и с белой маской на лице. Маска практически светилась в полутьме.  
Ах.  
Если АНБУ хотел забрать его гостя, он заберет. Можно было только надеяться, что не причинит ему вреда.  
\- Доброй ночи, – остатки сонливости мгновенно слетели.  
АНБУ гибко поднялся на ноги и повернул белую морду к нему.  
\- Не полагалось бы вам просыпаться, – пожаловался он внезапно. – Думал, найду его и уведу тихонько. Куда там!  
Разговорчивый! Ирука и раньше видел иногда АНБУ, но они все больше передвигались тихо и молча – как призраки. И уж точно не жаловались ему тоном шестилетки, застуканного на шалости. Как бы то ни было, этот странный тип вроде бы уже не собирался хватать Котика в охапку и исчезать с ним в ночи.  
\- Кажется, ему тут нравится, – осторожно проговорил Ирука.  
АНБУ неожиданно фыркнул и запустил руку в волосы.  
\- Не то слово, – раздраженно ответил он. – Сбегает каждую ночь, попробуй устереги такого! Хорошо, что хоть к вам стал шастать, легче искать потом.  
Опешивший от подобных откровений Ирука привалился к стене.  
\- Он не сильно вам мешает? – осведомился АНБУ. – Ему все равно, где отдыхать, а мне было бы проще караулить его здесь, не бегая по всей Конохе с высунутым языком.  
Ирука непочтительно прыснул, испугался своей собственности наглости, махнул рукой на всё и расхохотался. Его Котик повернул голову на звук смеха.  
\- На вас он реагирует, понимаешь, – проворчал АНБУ сердито. – А старый друг хоть на голове перед ним ходи!  
Ирука потряс головой. Нет, он никак не просыпался, а белый призрак и лохматый Котик не желали исчезать. Вряд ли сон, и вряд ли бред – такого Ируке не сочинить даже в лихорадке! Похоже, грустная и невозможная правда жизни.  
\- Я бы чаю предложил, – гостеприимно сказал он, – но вам, вероятно, не положено?  
\- Мне не положено с него глаз спускать, – махнул рукой АНБУ, – а прочие подробности никому не интересны. От чая только дурак откажется. Хотя я бы предпочел кофе.  
Ирука покивал согласно и потопал на кухню. Чайник ставить. Надо покопаться на полках, может, какие конфеты-печеньки остались. И сливки предложить? К кофе-то.  
Да уж, весело он проводит ночи, кому рассказать, не поверят!  
За ним на кухню неслышно просочился Котик, а за ним по пятам и АНБУ. Ирука включил свет.  
\- Уютно у вас, – грустно вздохнул АНБУ. – Неудивительно, что он сюда дорожку протоптал.  
Ируке очень хотелось спросить, что же случилось с его внезапным другом Котиком, и почему АНБУ следует за ним по пятам, но вряд ли простому чунину положено знать о подобном. Хотя он и так уже причастен...  
\- Он поправится? – вырвалось у Ируки.  
\- Этот-то? – АНБУ легонько пихнул Котика локтем в бок. – А куда он денется.  
Тот неожиданно заворчал что-то недовольно, и плавным движением заступил Ируке за спину. АНБУ покачал головой в изумлении и сложил руки на груди.  
\- Прячется. От меня. У вас за спиной. Вот расскажу потом, сам не поверит. Стыдно будет.  
\- А чего стыдится.  
Ирука обернулся и медленно и очень мягко дотронулся до руки своего Котика. Тот позволил. Позволил и усадить его за стол – напротив молча созерцающего их АНБУ. Ирука зевнул и полез за туркой: можно и себе сварить. Кажется, сон отменяется. А кому-то, между прочим, завтра зевать все классы.  
\- Не знаете, он тоже любит кофе?  
\- Чай. Безусловно чай.  
АНБУ постукивал по столу кончиками пальцев, когтистые перчатки не скрывали красивую изящную кисть. У Котика руки были больше и грубее...  
Аромат кофе поплыл по кухне, засвистел чайник. Ирука разлил по чашкам желанные напитки и сел за стол. Он с опаской поставил перед Котиком его чай – еще горячий! – но мужчина не торопился пить. Глядел на стакан, полуприкрыв глаза. Кажется, был спокоен и умиротворен. Кто знает. Ирука перевел взгляд на второго гостя. Чашечка перед тем была уже пустой. Шустрые они, АНБУ. Ирука втянул носом аромат своего кофе – и, кажется, поймал завистливый взгляд АНБУ? Маска, оказывается, вовсе не мешает уловить и понять желания.  
\- Еще? – предложил Ирука и встал, не дожидаясь словесного ответа.  
Полуночники больше не разговаривали. Молча пили каждый своё и задумчиво смотрели за окно, в темноту. Ирука тихонько зевал, гости сидели практически неподвижно.  
\- Вам бы поспать, – понимающе проговорил АНБУ. – Рано же вставать. Я уж пригляжу за ним.  
\- Спасибо, – поблагодарил Ирука, прикрывая рукой неустанно зевающий рот. – И в самом деле, пойду я. Спокойной ночи. Уважаемый АНБУ. Котик.  
Ирука уже вышел, когда понял, что именно он сказал.  
\- Котик? – повторил АНБУ на кухне. – Котик?  
Ирука торопливо скрылся в спальне – с пылающими ушами и ухмылкой во весь рот.  
  
  
Утром от ночных гостей и след простыл. Умыкнула-таки Котика белая маска! Что ж, по крайней мере, на кухне было чисто. Любезный АНБУ еще и прибрал за собой. Чашки вымыл. Чудеса. А может, приснилось всё. Ирука покивал сам себе с умным видом и помчался собираться.  
Он, если честно, мало надеялся, увидеть еще раз своего странного гостя (гостей?), и уж явно не тем же вечером. Но, когда оголодавший и набегавшийся за шустрыми школьниками учитель уписывал свой рамен в Ичираку, к нему кто-то подошел. Причесанный, переодетый, но все с тем же отсутствующим взглядом, загадочный Котик просто присел рядом – и сразу как-то расслабился. Ирука поискал взглядом в толпе, по крышам – да куда ему увидеть АНБУ? Если, конечно, маски следили за своим беглым собратом.  
Планы на вечер резко менялись. Не тащить же такого заторможенного в бар? Еще напугается громких звуков, начнет все крушить.  
\- Домой что ли? – спросил Ирука.  
Темные глаза довольно глядели на него, губы большого рта, кажется, немного изгибались в улыбке, но ни словечка не было сказано.  
\- Похоже, тебе лучше? – удивился Ирука. – Выглядишь хорошо. Живее как-то.  
Котик, кажется, просто наслаждался звуками его голоса, не утруждаясь – не в силах? – понять смысл слов.  
\- Пойдем уж, горе моё, – вздохнул Ирука.  
Молчаливый Котик, конечно, не веселые друзья, чай – не саке, а тишина дома – не запланированная гулянка, но Ирука развлекался тем, что зачитывал гостю сочинения своих ученичков. Никто их не беспокоил, Белая Маска (та или иная), если и присматривал, то делал это чрезвычайно деликатно и незаметно.  
  
  
Так и пошло. Ирука пропадал в школе, а на обратном пути Котик тихо выныривал из толпы и подстраивался под привычно торопливый шаг. Ирука болтал, его – друг? – молча внимал, и оттаивал с каждым днем всё больше и больше. Даже кивал иногда, неуверенно и невпопад, но Ирука радовался каждому намеку на выздоровление. Белая Маска еще пару раз сваливался ночью, напрашивался на кофе, и уводил Котика (а как еще называть? даже Маска не открыл имя своего друга, только посмеивался, гад!) домой. А если не показывал свой белый нос, то Котик уже привычно сворачивался на диване, иногда даже рядом с сидящим там Ирукой, и засыпал. Не мурлыкал, конечно, но дотрагиваться позволял: гладить по голове, ерошить пушистые мягкие волосы. Как ни странно, но присутствие постороннего малознакомого человека дома ни капельки не мешало. Несмотря на своё молчание, а может, именно благодаря ему, Котик был совершенно ненапряжным компаньоном. «Странная компания у тебя, дружок», – говаривал Ирука сам себе, удивлялся, но не торопился никого выставлять за порог. Жалко ему что ли дивана? Тем более что и так было ясно – долго это удовольствие не продлится. Рано или поздно в мягком Котике с тихой походкой и сонными глазами проснется шустрый умелый джонин, или даже безжалостный АНБУ, и обязанности далеко разведут непохожих неожиданных приятелей.  
Пусть будет, как будет.  
  
  
\- Спасибо, – сказал Котик.  
И Ирука едва не выронил стакан, хорошо, рефлексы не спят и никуда не деваются, даже если окружающим кажется, что ваш дружественный АНБУ задремал на стуле. Белая Маска удивленно поглядел на стакан в своей руке и поставил на стол, где за своим чаем тут же потянулся Котик.  
\- Задремал я, что ли? – спросил Маска растерянно.  
\- Он заговорил!  
Маска уставился на своего друга, словно пытаясь взглядом высверлить из него признание. Конечно. Котик и ухом не повел в его сторону, чай свой пил, и пришлось АНБУ допрашивать единственного свидетеля.  
\- Что он сказал?  
\- Спасибо! За чай, я имею в виду. Налил ему, протягиваю, а тот – раз и скажи спасибо! Вот я и... чуть не выронил. Тебе тоже спасибо, кстати. Что поймал.  
\- Не за что, – машинально ответил Маска, воспитанный! – Значит, дар речи вернулся... теперь еще пару дней, по прогнозам, и всё.  
\- По прогнозам?  
\- Медики обещали. – Белая Маска оставалась неподвижной, но голос говорящего передавал улыбку, причем ослепительную и безудержную. – Они мало что обещали, и благополучный исход тоже был сомнителен (теперь-то можно признаться), но если вернулась речь, то всё будет в порядке и очень скоро.  
\- Вот как. Это очень...  
Это было очень хорошо. Для Котика. Это означало, что он скоро придет в норму и вернется к своей жизни, в строй вернется, надо полагать. А вот для Ируки – для Ируки это означало конец. Всему конец: приятному знанию, что тебя ждут дома, уютному молчанию и компании под боком, даже этим полуночным посиделкам с вечно уставшим Белой Маской...  
Конечно, Ирука не желал Котику всегда оставаться в сумерках непонимания и не желал тому быть потерянным в собственной голове! Но...  
Да кто его спрашивать будет. Вон уже Маска теребит своего подопечного, собрался тащить куда-то...  
\- На ночь глядя? – спросил Ирука.  
Маска замер, поглядел с сомнением за окно, в непроглядную осеннюю темноту.  
\- Вот именно, – вздохнул Ирука. – Давай уж завтра.  
\- Вот же чунины пошли, лишь бы покомандовать, – пробурчал АНБУ, но плюхнулся на своё место. – Завтра.  
  
  
Завтра, конечно, на кухне было чисто и пусто. Ирука хмыкнул, вздохнул и пошел на работу. Жизнь не будет стоять, чтоб её, на месте!  
Жизнь и не стояла. Забрасывала шалостями школьников, их криками и глупостями, редкими встречами с приятелями, обязательными походами на базар и обязательной же уборкой дома. Никто больше не подкрадывался неслышно, не пристраивался на ходу, не глядел круглыми темными глазами прямо в душу. Вероятно, где-то мчался на какой-нибудь миссии выздоровевший джонин... или, может, скрывал свое симпатичное лицо за маской АНБУ, как его приятель, любитель кофе и поспать. В любом случае, Ируку это уже не касалось.  
Не касалось.  
Он так думал и в тот холодный зимний вечер, когда тащился с работы домой, и когда тихий свист привлек его внимание и заставил задрать голову кверху. С толстой ветки дерева, зацепившись коленями, свешивался вверх ногами худощавый АНБУ в знакомой маске.  
\- Привет, – улыбнулся Ирука. – Давно не виделись.  
\- Заскочил передать, что поправился твой котёнок, – передал Маска, слабо раскачиваясь на ветке.  
\- Здорово же! – обрадовался Ирука и, забывшись, выболтнул. – Так что, когда вас на кофе ждать?  
АНБУ помолчал, скрещивая руки на груди. Ирука немного подождал, не торопясь дать волю неясной обиде.  
\- Или вам уже недосуг с простыми чунинами?  
АНБУ тихо зарычал и спрыгнул с дерева. Миг – и он стоит, нависая над Ирукой. Чунин вызывающе глядел на него, не собирался он отступать перед всякими тут, на дармовой кофе гораздыми!  
\- Вот же упрямый ты, – пробормотал Маска, явственно сдуваясь. – На задании он уже, хоть тебе и не положено знать. Когда еще вернемся!  
\- Спасибо, – прошептал Ирука.  
АНБУ фыркнул и взлетел на дерево.  
\- Эй!  
Обернулся настороженно.  
\- Приглашение в силе, когда бы ни вернулись.  
Маска коротко кивнул и исчез в листве.  
  
  
Много-много месяцев спустя Ирука сидел по левую руку от Цунаде и глядел на свитки заданий перед собой – и лишь совсем краем глаза косил на замерших у стены АНБУ. Он не мог не узнать фигуру того, кто так часто замирал неподвижно на его диванчике.  
\- Котик, – сказал Ирука очень тихо, одним движением губ.  
Тот, конечно, даже не шелохнулся. И не сказал ничего. Но кончики ушей у него неожиданно слегка порозовели.


End file.
